


Show Me

by abaddieforbooks



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Kissing, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaddieforbooks/pseuds/abaddieforbooks
Summary: “Show me,” she demanded, gripping the front of his shirt.Aelin finally gets some much needed alone time with her mate.Plot= basically non existent;)
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Kudos: 66





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so plz be nice, constructive criticism is appreciated!

For not the first time that day, all Aelin could think of was retiring to her chambers, taking off her finery, and collapsing in her mate’s arms. Alas, rebuilding a kingdom and being queen took up all of her spare time. She never got to see Rowan. He was always out and about all day, helping people whose homes and families were destroyed by the war. When he came back it was always late, and both were too tired to exchange anything more than a few sleepy kisses. She could hardly be mad at him, her days were packed with council meetings and discussions with people she didn’t even know. While she loved rebuilding her kingdom and family, all she really wanted was time with her mate.

Hours later, her last meeting came to a close.   
“Aelin-“ started Darrow attempting to corner her.  
“Nope!” she half-shrieked and essentially ran away. The last thing she heard was Aedion’s chuckle before she made it to her chambers and shut the door. Her back hit the door and she released a sigh of contentment. A hot bath was what she needed. 

She stepped into the steaming tub and sank low into the lavender bliss. So exhausting it was to be queen... so exhausting...

Aelin jerked awake as the bathroom door swung open with a barely audible creak her fae hearing picked up.  
“This doesn’t look like our bed,” Rowan mused giving her a one-over.  
“And this doesn’t look like a buzzard pen but here we are,” Aelin replied, flicking water in his direction. She watched his lips curve into a smile as he approached the tub.   
“Need help?” he asked kneeling behind her.  
“I’m gonna need you to clarify. You could help with a lot of things you know,” she mused while sending him a wink. He merely rolled his eyes and picked up a bottle of shampoo.  
“You’re home early,” Aelin observed as he worked the shampoo into a lather.  
“I missed my mate,” he replied simply.  
“I missed you too,” Aelin agreed, “I missed some parts more than others.” She backed the statement with an obvious glance down to his trousers.  
“Aelin, must you always be so hypersexual?” Rowan countered, exasperated.  
“You know you love me,” she replied in a sing song voice.  
“I do,” he whispered back, rinsing out the last of the shampoo. Aelin’s heart warmed and she turned to plant a kiss on his warm, tattooed cheek.  
“Show me,” she demanded, gripping the front of his shirt. He looked amused but to her satisfaction lifted her out of the tub, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively as his hands cupped her rear.

She would never get over the scent of pine and snow, she thought as his lips met hers. As he carried her to their bed she let her lips part, allowing his tongue to sweep in. She groaned at the taste of her mate and threaded her hands into his silver locks.   
“You’re wearing far too many clothes,” Aelin complained, as he set her down on the bed. He let out a gutteral sound in the back of his throat as she tugged the material over his head, exposing his well-toned upper body.  
“Yeah that’s better,” Aelin noted, running her finger up his chest. Rowan grabbed her hand and tugged her back up to meet her lips once again. Her head was a million miles away but felt the lush fabric of their bed hit her back. She opened her eyes to Rowan’s lust-addled ones and he winked before moving onto her neck. He pressed a line of kisses down the side of her neck before nipping right under her ear. She gasped and arched off the bed moaning slightly. He licked and kissed away the hurt before moving to kiss up the column of her throat, fangs brushing slightly. She could feel the wetness between her legs building and knew Rowan had to smell it, but he was nowhere close to where she wanted him to be. His hand softly trailed down her rib cage, causing tingles of pleasures to course through her whole body.  
“Rowan,” she gasped.  
“Yes Fireheart?” Rowan answered, his kisses now traveling lower down to her chest.  
“Can’t you just- oh,” she groaned as he took a peaked nipple into his devious mouth. His other hand kneaded the flesh of her other breast and she shut her eyes panting.  
She let out a small noise of protest when he removed his mouth, but he only trailed even lower, circling her navel.  
“Do you want me lower, Aelin?” he asked, sliding his large hands down to her hips.  
“Please,” she begged, breathlessly.  
“Aw she’s polite now,” he grumbled, parting her legs. He took one look at her wetness and looked up with a triumphant fae-bastard grin.  
“All for me?” he mocked. Before Aelin could fire a retort back, his lips were on her inner thighs, silencing her. Her cheeks burned with the sight of his head dipping between her legs. Rowan pressed kisses leading up to the apex of her thighs before switching to the other leg, repeating this process until all Aelin could think of is how she needed his mouth on her, this instant.  
“Rowan,” she begged, not caring about dignity anymore. He only trailed one hand down, slowly circling her heat, but never nearing where she needed him.  
“Am I not good enough?” she pleaded, resorting to this last method.  
“Oh Fireheart, don’t worry about that,” he huffed, his breath sending a wave of pleasure all the way up to her fingertips, as he leaned forward, pressing the hardness contained in his pants against her leg. She blew out a breath, and let her head flop back against the pillow just as he lowered his head and licked a stripe up her folds.   
“Oh Gods,” she groaned arching into his touch. In response he shifted one hand off her hip and bared his forearm against her abdomen pinning her in place. His other hand finally slid to the sensitive knot between her legs, and pushed down with his thumb as his tongue plunged deep in her heat. She moaned loud enough for all of the kingdom to hear. No matter how hard she tried to move, that gods-damned arm kept her grounded in place. Finally, he slid one finger in, while increasing the pressure on her clit with his thumb until she was nearly falling apart. She thread her fingers through his hair, keeping his mouth in place lest he try to leave. She could feel her climax rising like a storm as he slid a second finger in, and with every thrust of his hand, his thumb rocked back even harder and harder.  
“Rowan,” she gasped as she nearly went over the edge.  
“Come for me, Aelin,” Rowan growled. So she did.

Black spots flooded her vision, and she near screamed with the intensely of the pleasure. Rowan didn’t move his lips from her and licked every last trace of moisture. Finally, once Aelin had come back to her senses, Rowan pressed gentle kisses to her thighs before rising to hover over her.  
“You good, Fireheart?” he asked while brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She was still too far away for words, so she raised a hand to give him a thumbs up. 

Once she gained control of her body again, she threw her arms around his neck to meet his mouth once again. She flushed at the taste of herself still coating his lips. Aelin let her hand slide down until she found what she was desperately craving, and palmed him through his pants. He hissed a breath and pulled back. Aelin made busy work of her hands, and with a helpful scoot from Rowan, yanked his trousers off revealing his impressive length.  
“I want you, now,” Aelin insisted, as she pulled his lips back to hers and pulled him back over the top of her. He nudged her legs open further and lined himself up so that only the tip rested against her folds. Annoyed, she bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, and finally, he pushed into her sheathing himself entirely on the first thrust. They both groaned at the contact, and the perfect fit. Slowly, he began to move. Already panting, Aelin dug her nails into his muscular back and dragged down. Damn him, she thought, he knew exactly where to hit to have her fall apart in a matter of seconds. He trailed a hand down her trembling body, tortuously slow until his hand found her clit one again. She cried out as he pushed down, and clenched her walls down around him. With his other arm he threw her legs around his shoulders, and hit even deeper than she thought was possible. He slowly increased his pace until they were both gasping at every thrust, both nearing their climax. Aelin pressed her head back, baring her throat to him, and he bit down on the side of her neck, marking yet another spot.   
“Rowan!” she cried out as she came once again. At the sound of his voice yelled in her ecstasy, he erupted spilling into her. They both stilled, breathing heavily, sweat glistening across both their brows. She pulled Rowan foreword so that their foreheads touched, and their breath mingled.  
“So, did I show you?” Rowan asked brushing a finger across her rosy cheeks.  
“I love you,” she responded, pulling his hand to her mouth to press a kiss to his palm.  
“I know,” he replied.


End file.
